


Our future

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Family, M/M, prompt yuuri, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor has to deal with Yuuri's insecurities about their future...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!!

This was going to be the day that would change Yuuri’s life forever…

“Yuuri, when are you planning to get up? The last few days you’ve started slacking off, so let’s go.” Victor tried to make his boyfriend move, but his efforts were entirely unsuccessful.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming. And I’m not slacking off, I’m just tired, so please stop complaining.” He finally decided to get out of the bed and put his clothes on.

“Ah, this is not a complaint, it’s an instruction from your coach, remember? How are you supposed to do well at next year’s Grand Prix Series if you relax now?” The Russian skater had sure made his point and Yuuri had no choice but to comply.

The couple’s workout always began with running. They usually woke up in the morning and they ran all the way to the ice rink. But, this time Victor had another idea.

“Yuuri, would you like it if we went to the park today for our morning workout? And then we can head to the rink and meet with Yakov.” His suggestion sure was appealing for the Japanese skater, who loved running outside, especially when the weather was good. Also, this was the time of year when he started doubting himself, just like it had happened last year, and that’s why Victor thought he should change the way they practiced a bit. Maybe some fresh air would help him clear his mind.

“Sure.” So it all began…

They left their apartment and headed to the park, where they completed the time they needed to run. Since they had a few minutes left to spare, they decided that they should walk around the park for a while and then sit on a bench and enjoy the nature. Suddenly, Victor was hit in the head with a ball.

“U-Um, sir? I-I’m so sorry…” A little girl was standing right in front of him about to cry.

“Don’t worry about it, that’s what might happen when you like a sport so much and you get carried away. What’s your name?” He smiled at her and she was able to calm down.

“My name is Liz. A-Are you Victor Nikiforov?” She asked, with an obvious hesitation in her voice.

“Yes, I am. And this man right here is Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s best skater, but he’s too shy to admit it.” He had made the girl forget why she was upset with his kind words, and Yuuri could see it.

Yuuri greeted Liz and remained silent for the rest of their conversation. He couldn’t help but think about all this.

“You know, he’s also my boyfriend, but don’t talk to him about it because he won’t be able to stop blushing for the next hour.” Victor whispered.

After this whole incident, the Japanese skater didn’t say a word. They went to the ice rink and he messed up everything he was assigned to do, so both Victor and Yakov sent him home for the day. It was obvious that something was on his mind and, as his coach knew really well, it made him ruin his jumps.  
  
“Yuuri, do you want to talk about it?” Victor tried to make him speak as soon as he got home and found his katsudon lying on the couch.

“What do you mean? What is there to talk about?” _Of course he would avoid the conversation…_

“As I’ve told you before, there’s no way you can hide your concerns from me. Even if I couldn’t tell that you’re upset from your facial expression, everyone knows that you mess up your jumps when you’re feeling down. So?” He saw his boyfriend take a deep breath. _This must be important to him. But, what is it? Nothing happened today that was out of the ordinary…_

“I guess you’re right, I have no choice but to tell you. You’re going to find out about it anyway,” this pause was dreadful for Victor. “So, I saw you earlier with Liz, you were so happy while you were talking to her… I’ve also noticed it with other kids as well and I think that it suits you to be a father. And I’m sure that you’ve thought about it many times. We really have to think about our future together, if it can even exist…” the Russian skater expected that this moment would come eventually, but why did it have to be so soon? There was only one thing he could do to make things right.

“Yuuri, do you remember the day that we exchanged our rings? We promised each other that we would try our best, never forget that. And I can see your effort, I appreciate it a lot. But, don’t you think that you’re giving this too much thought? We fell in love and there’s nothing we can do about it, because love is a wonderful experience between people. Why can’t we make the most out of it?” Victor had definitely thought about this a lot, and he had come to one conclusion…

“But, what about creating a family?” Yuuri still had his doubts.

“You know, we can always adopt a child when we’re both ready. What do you say? Would you like to try this?” he suggested and smiled widely. That expression on Victor’s face always calmed Yuuri down.

“Yes, I would love to…” His eyes watered and he felt a sudden urge to kiss his boyfriend, who was extremely surprised by it. Yuuri’s main issue was that he could not fulfill his future husband’s needs, no matter how badly he wanted to. There were some things that he hadn’t seen at the small town that he lived and that he didn’t know how to handle. So, the fact that they were able to work this out was the biggest relief he could ever experience…


End file.
